


Someone Has To

by DecepticonDrone



Series: Eurys [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, Hangover, M/M, Money kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Pax doesn’t know why he bothers helping Eurys out, other than the fact that someone has to since Eurys won’t help himself.





	Someone Has To

Opening the door to nearly perfect darkness wasn’t unusual at this point. Neither was the stench of stale booze and bad decisions permeating from the room. What was unusual however was the lack of a security system coming online and asking for the bypass code. Eurys must have forgotten to set it before blacking out. 

Walking inside and closing the door to the apartment, Pax Hoodlum looked around the area trying to find his probably comatose arms dealer/friend with benefits. Letting out a sigh, he wondered why he always ended up being the only person to check in on the greedy little leech. He supposed someone had to look after Eurys though, since he wasn’t looking after himself. 

Spotting the little crook in bed wasn’t an unusual sight. Neither was the bed being littered with credits that were still soaked and shiny with lube and other suspicious fluids. The uncorked bottle of stale booze was the obvious source of the appalling smell, but deep down in his sinful soul Pax hopped the booze wasn’t covering up the smell of dead body. Demon senses of smell could always be tricked by something more unusual or strong smelling. Especially if you didn’t participate in cannibalism like some of the lesser demons living in this part of the city did. 

Picking up a pool cue from the nearby pool table, Pax poked Eurys and let out a sigh of relief when he received a muffled groan of “fuck off” from him while his face was shoved into the pillow. Pax put down that the pool cue and crossed his arms with an irritated expression.” Overindulge with the debauchery again Eurys?” He tsked disapprovingly.” We may be demons but that doesn’t mean we have to act stereotypically so.” 

Peering up from his pillow, Eurys grunted in response and grabbed the half empty bottle of stale booze, shaking it stupidly at his antagonistic friend.” Sssshut up *hic* Pax...or I’ll sssshank yooou...” He slurred, not even noticing when Pax took the bottle off of him until he heard it being poured down the sink drain and dropped into the garbage. 

Pax shook his head and sighed.” Honestly E, I don’t know why you can’t just ever take it easy. Especially when you know you’ve got a business meeting the next day! You’re lucky I know you and came early to make sure you weren’t dead.” He scolded.” Your damn security system wasn’t even turned on.” 

Eurys simply grumbled into his and glared.” Ssstop treatin’ me like ‘m an infant...” 

Pax rolled his eyes at that, walking back over to the bed holding two pills and a glass of water.” Now you’re gonna drink this and take these, get some sleep, sober up, and sell me my damn guns. Precisely in that order. Capice?” He said. 

Eurys shook his head and made a weak attempt at clawing at him, which lead to Pax grabbing his wrist and keeping him from using his claws as a means to drunkenly gut his customer and friend.” I swear to Satan E, if you don’t take these meds I’m opening the curtains and giving you the headache of a lifetime.” He threatened. 

Eurys let out a helpless whine at the threat, nodding in agreement to do as the sober demon said. Pax allowed himself a small smile, helping the drunk demon reluctantly take the meds. Looking at Eurys, Pax could tell he had a rough night more so than usual. He had deep dark circles under his eyes and shivered from the lack of covers on the bed other than the thin sheet. Taking pity on the poor sack of shit, Pax grabbed some of the warmed blanket from the closet and dropped them on top of him.” Better?” He asked, sitting on the bed next to him. 

Eurys nodded and snuggled into the covers with a happy little sigh.” Thanksss Pax...” He mumbled.” Why do you even bother helpin’ an idiot like me?” He asked as he watched the other pick up the sticky credits from the bed and put them in a bowl of disinfectant.

“Someone has to.”


End file.
